


Shared Soul

by Akela3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-11-18 18:09:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11295999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akela3/pseuds/Akela3
Summary: Hermione and Harry find they share a soul after Ron abandoned them while hunting for horcruxes. Although their souls are shared, their eventual soulmates will cross their paths after the war ends.  This is not a quad relationship.  Each will grow and become involved in short relationships to others before they find their true partners.





	1. Souls unite

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first and most likely only attempt at posting a story. I can't remember the last time I put pen to paper so to speak unless you count being forced to turn something in to the teacher over 20 years ago, and let me tell you, that paper received a very low grade. I'm posting to see if there's an interest for me to continue. I've read so many wonderful stories in fan fiction, and found this plunny stuck in my head screaming to come out. I've attempted to read books on how to write, but you will find me severely lacking. I will probably only be able to boast my ability to spell correctly and that's about it. I normally only write for myself. I know it's mostly awful, but I was curious to see what would happen if I posted this one chapter.

Harry listened to Hermione as she tried to keep her crying to a silent sob. "How did it all come down to this," he wondered. They were alone. The trio was now a duo.

Ron abandoned them. He didn't know if he could take anymore. What was the use of hunting for more horcruxes if they couldn't even destroy the one they had. Sure, Hermione discovered they could destroy the horcruxes with the Sword of Gryffindor, but like Ron mentioned, how the hell were they going to get their hands on that too?  


Harry was so angry. Angry at Dumbledore. Angry at Ron. Angry at the world. His anger consumed him. He was drowning in despair and felt hopeless. Did it matter anymore? He didn't see the point of going on. If it weren't for Hermione, he'd probably.....NO! These weren't his thoughts. The bloody horcrux around his neck was influencing him again. Fucking Hell, he hated the horrid thing.  


He took off the locket and hung it on the bedpost experiencing a wave of relief. He looked around the tent. It was different without Ron. The place felt isolated. He looked over at Hermione and watched her body shudder as she quietly mourned Ron's disappearance. It broke his heart to see her this way. He got out of his bed and walked over to his friend. He lifted the cover, climbed in and pulled her close.  


Her back was pressed up against him and he wrapped his arm around her waist holding her until her crying subsided and she fell asleep. Eventually, he fell asleep alongside her.

A few hours passed before Harry opened his eyes. It took a second before he realized he was in Hermione's bed. Harry was lying on his back and Hermione's head was resting on his chest, her leg slung over his hip. It was comforting he thought. He relished the warmth as it enveloped him and enjoyed the softness of her body as it molded to his.

He really considered Hermione to be like a sister ever since she came into his life, but holding her like this - living on the run, their lives constantly hanging in the balance, had a way of altering one's perspective. "She was everything to him, a part of his soul," he thought. He wondered why he'd never realized that. Would he have discovered this if Ron hadn't abandoned them, or was this change of heart because he abandoned them? He could feel the magic humming between them. Could she feel it too, or was it one-sided?

He pondered this for a moment as he reflected on all the sacrifices she had made to stand by his side. He knew she loved him unconditionally, but he also knew she was in love with Ron. If the situation were different, she would have been with Ron and Harry would have been with Ginny, but life hadn't worked out that way.

Ron. His anger seeped back into his heart. Ron didn't deserve Hermione. He wasn't good enough for her anymore. Ron's petty jealousies and ill-tempered fits had always driven his emotions, but he had hoped he would grow out of it and become a man deserving of Hermione's love. However, living with him while the horcrux amplified his faults had put a terrible strain on them, eventually breaking their bond of friendship.

Harry didn't deserve Hermione either, especially now as his thoughts were bordering on the improper, but he knew he was better suited for her than Ron.

Hermione stirred, "What time is it?" she mumbled.  


"Not sure," replied Harry. "Maybe two-three o'clock."  


They remained silent for a moment before Harry asked, "You ok?"  


Hermione's eyes glistened with tears, "No, but I'll manage."

Harry stroked her arm lightly as she lay on him. She had tried to move away, but he held her tight before she gave in and allowed him to hold her. He played with her hair twisting strands of it around his finger.

Hermione took comfort from this as they remained in their state of solace. However, she wasn't quite sure when it started to change from comfort to something else. Harry bent his head to kiss her forehead gently, stroking her hair back as she snuggled into him.

Slowly and with a quiet determination, he kissed her temple as he stroked her cheek with his fingers. He kissed her eyelids and then the tip of her nose. His heart beat faster as his breathing became uneven. He pulled his face slightly away from hers to look at her. She was absolutely beautiful.

She opened her eyes to look at him. "What are you doing, Harry?" whispered Hermione.  


"I'm not sure."  


"We can't do this," she said.  


"I know," said Harry as he closed the distance between them and kissed her lips softly, once then twice. He kissed her along her jawline moving down to her neck.  


"Stop. Please Harry," she said softly as he trailed kisses down her neck. She leaned her head to the side allowing him easier access, her body betraying her words.

"I can't take anymore, Hermione. Please. Please help me forget. I need you. Don't you want to stop thinking for just one moment?" asked Harry as he trailed his kisses to her ear.

She shivered as his tongue found her earlobe. His hands traveling along her body as she listened to his pleas. She felt a change between them. Her magic was straining to be near him. She'd read about magic forming bonds, but she was confused. They weren't pledging themselves in marriage, but something was changing.

"We love each other. We're completely alone and probably won't survive to see the end," his hand reaching beneath her jumper. She moaned as she felt the warmth of his hands sliding over her bare skin.

Harry found her breast and applied pressure causing an exquisite rush of need to run through her. "Harry. We can't take this any further. You know that."

Harry continued kissing and touching her. "I want you and your body seems to want me." He could sense her mind warring with itself. She started to withdraw from him, but he wasn't about to let her take back control. He kissed Hermione desperately and passionately, plundering her mouth with his.

She felt his desperation and struggled beneath him for a moment before she allowed herself to let go and kissed him back with the same sense of urgency. The kiss was long and heavenly. It was full of need and want, a salve for their battered souls.

Harry began removing their clothes as their pent up needs took over.

"Harry.....Harry wait. Let's talk about this."

"No, Hermione. Stop thinking and let go. Please...I'm begging you. I can't keep going on like this. I need to know why I'm fighting in this war," begged Harry.

Hermione could hear the despair and hopelessness in his voice. She'd do anything for Harry, give him anything he asked, in fact she practically had. She'd given him her loyalty, gave up her parents, risked her life for him on numerous occasions. What was one more thing? She'd give him her innocence too, if he asked for it, but was she willing to give up her chance to be with Ron?  
"You know why you're fighting. Your fighting for what's right, Harry."

"No. I've failed everyone," said Harry tears spilling from his eyes. "I just don't think I've enough in me to keep going. It's hopeless."

"Shush, now. You've not failed. We're still here. You listen to me Harry James Potter, we will win this horrid war even if we're the only two people left to fight it, do you hear me?" She pulled him towards her stroking his cheek before placing gentle kisses all over his face.

"Please Hermione. Help me forget why we're here."

Hermione let the tears slip down her cheeks, "I'll lose him, Harry. If we continue down this path, he'll never forgive me," she whispered. "We both know we aren't meant to be together like this when it's all said and done. You know that, right?"

"He left us Hermione. He left you."

Harry didn't want to be cruel as he said the words, but he knew what needed to be done. Ron didn't deserve her. He knew in her troubled state, she'd give Ron up for him. All he had to do was ask. "Could he do it though and still live with himself?" he thought.

He knew she was right about them not being a couple if they managed to survive the war. He felt that too, but deep down he knew they were connected, his magic calling out to hers. They were family, maybe no longer in the sense of brother and sister, but they were family nonetheless. What was happening between them, between their magic was probably unique, but he wasn't sure. They were a package deal as the muggle saying went. Any future spouse they may find would realize soon enough that with Harry came Hermione and vice versa. They weren't soul mates, but he felt their souls forging as one, honed over the years beginning the moment a mountain troll entered the castle their first year and tempered through their suffering as they fought against the dark.

It didn't take more than a moment's hesitation as he decided he could live with himself, took a deep breath and asked Hermione to give up her heart's desire. "For me, Hermione. Will you please do this for me?" and then she nodded.

They spent the next few hours together exploring each other and forgetting for a short while that they were in the middle of a wizard's war.


	2. Lady of the Lake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I got a kudos. Well for that, here's chapter 2. :)
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer -  
> I own nothing related to the Harry Potter universe and all rights go to J.K. Rowling and any others who are considered owners in full or part of the universe. I write these stories for fun. No profit is being made from these stories. I'm just playing in another author's sandbox.

They apparated into the Forest of Dean and made quick work of placing the protective wards around them while setting up camp when Harry noticed something lurking in the forest.

"Hermione," whispered Harry. "Did you finish putting up the wards?"

"Yes," murmured Hermione. "Why?"

Harry nodded his head in the direction of what he was looking at. "There's something out there."

Hermione looked panicked, but steeled herself for a fight as she tried to think of their next course of action.

Harry asked, "What do we do? Should we apparate somewhere else?"

"If we do, we'll lose our shelter. I don't think anyone can see us behind the wards, but be careful not to cross the boundary. She looked around to make sure they weren't being surrounded. I think our best option would be to check it out."

They crept to the edge of the protective ward. "It looks like a patronus," said Hermione. "But I can't see who's casting it."

"We're not in a good spot to find out," responded Harry. "And we can't go any further without giving ourselves away."

They watched as the Patronus of a Doe walked to a body of water. It stood still and looked back at them before gradually vanishing into thin air.

"Homenum Revilio," spelled Hermione.

"Anything?" asked Harry.

"No, nothing. There's no one there. Probably should have cast that while the Patronus was still visible," sighed Hermione.

"What now?" Harry asked.

Before Hermione could respond, they were distracted by a bright light flaring out from the lake before them.

Harry and Hermione jolted backwards in surprise as water furiously spouted out from the depths of the lake and watched with frozen fascination as a woman rose out of the lake holding what appeared to be the Sword of Gryffindor.

"Oh, you have GOT to be kidding me!" swore Harry.

Hermione looked at Harry in disbelief. "It's gotta be a trap!"

There's no way. How could anyone possibly know we'd come here so they could prepare a trap of this magnitude," he said in an irritated voice. "This whole manifestation borders on the absurd." Harry took a moment to process what was happening in front of them. "Let me ask you, is the Lady of the Lake a muggle's tale or a wizard's tale?"

"A little of both, actually. The muggle story places The Lady of the Lake with King Arthur and Sir Lancelot, while the wizard story places The Lady of the Lake as Morgan le Fay. Why do you ask?" replied Hermione.

"Nothing, I guess. If it were a muggle story, I'd be more inclined to think it a trap, since it's well known we were brought up by Muggles; however, if you're telling me that it's also a wizard's tale then it's a moot point."

"Was that an attempt at logic?" asked Hermione as she tried to keep a straight face.

Harry shrugged trying not to show his embarrassment. "Yeah well, that's why I keep you around. So, what do you suggest?"

"I don't know, Harry. I'm reminded of the saying- It's too good to be true. Besides, this is all too convenient. It can't be that easy."

"Easy! Hermione, there's nothing that's been easy for us these last six months," he scoffed. "I say we go for it. What else have we got to lose?"

"Our lives," she muttered under her breath.

Hermione took in a deep breath and let it out. "Alright, but let me go on the record and say, I think we're being reckless."

"And when has that ever stopped us?" he asked. "Have some faith, Hermione, or have you forgotten that your in the presence of the chosen one," he said with a smirk. 

Hermione smacked him in the back of the head.

"Ow!, Hermione. That hurt," he said as he tried to rub out the pain.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

Harry glanced at Hermione and grinned as he asked, "So, answer me this, who's worthy enough to claim the sword?"

"If I had to guess, "I'd say it was The-Boy-Who-Lived," replied Hermione. "Imagine, you'd be able to trade in your title of The-Boy-Who-Lived for - King Potter, Protector of the Realm," she teased.

"Funny. I guess I'm lucky it's the Sword of Gryffindor and not The Excaliber," he retorted back.

She laughed lightly. "Ok, King Potter. Go get the sword, and let's hope she takes after the muggle story and not the wizard one."

"Why?" He didn't like the way Hermione was grinning.

Harry and Hermione approached the lake with caution, waiting for an ambush to befall them.

"What now?" asked Harry as they stood at the edge of the lake.

"I think you have to swim out to her," said Hermione.

"Of course," sighed Harry as he stripped down to his shorts. "Here goes nothing,"

"Wait," cried Hermione.

Before she could remind Harry to remove the locket from around his neck, he had dived into the lake. She waited for him to appear to the surface, to scold him for his folly, but her aggravation turned to panic when she observed he had not resurfaced.

She didn't hesitate as she jumped into the lake after him. She performed a warming charm and a bubble-head charm on herself and swam in the direction of where she thought he was. She searched in the murky water for Harry and caught something reflective shining near her. She watched in horror as Harry was being dragged down by the locket, it had wrapped itself around his neck. She could see him struggling with the chain and tried to cast a bubble-head charm for him, but it was not working. She couldn't understand why the charm was failing her. She struggled to reach him, but as she grabbed onto him, the locket pulled him in the opposite direction, fighting and struggling as it did its best to drown him. It was too strong. The locket was pulling them both down.

She needed help. The Lady! The Lady could help. Hermione swam to the Lady in the Lake, "Please! I need your help," cried Hermione.

"I cannot save the boy, but you have it in your power to do so. Are you worthy enough to claim the sword?" asked The Lady of the Lake.

Hermione hoped she was.

The Lady of the Lake held out the sword and Hermione reached for it. She took hold of the sword and it burned her hands. She screamed as the heat ran up her arms and over her body. "It was a trap. The sword was cursed. It was all for naught," she thought in despair. Or was she being tested? She had no way of knowing. Tears spilled from her eyes as they pain became unbearable. It was too much. She wasn't worthy. She thought of Harry and Ron and all her friends. If she let go of the sword, they were doomed. They needed the sword to succeed and so she held fast. She'd allow her whole body to burn before she'd let go, and then the burning stopped. The Lady of the Lake spoke.

I have deemed you worthy, Hermione Jean Granger, and The Lady released the sword. The woman reached out and placed her hand upon Hermione's heart, I bestow upon you, my blessing."

Harry and Hermione were expelled from the lake as Morgan le Fey slipped back slowly into the water's deepest depth.

Hermione stumbled and crawled to Harry unwrapping the chain from around his neck, and doing what she could to expel the water from his lungs. She pushed down on his chest and noticed the locket in Harry's hand. She reached out for the sword, but before she could grab it, the locket burst from Harry's hand, and the force of it's magic knocked her back away from Harry.

Hermione lay on her back staring into the sky as she tried to recover from having the wind knocked out of her. She groaned and rolled over as she got to her hands and knees. She looked for the sword and noticed it lying next to Harry.

She called out to him, crying. She was desperate to find out if he was breathing. She crawled towards him, but before she could reach him, the locket that lay between them hissed, screeched and popped open.

Black acrid smoke in the shape of Voldemort exploded out of the locket. "You are too late," laughed Riddle as he floated toward's Harry body.

"Get away from him," she screamed. She watched as Voldemort pulled a ghostly form out of Harry Potter's limp body.

"You weren't quick enough to save me, Hermione. I thought you were smarter than that. You should have warned me about the locket. Why? Why didn't you warn me?"

"I tried," cried Hermione. "You jumped in before I could...."

"I thought you loved me."

"I do, Harry," sobbed Hermione.

"Why did I choose you for a friend? You've failed me. I should have known you weren't good enough. You're nothing to me. You're just a mudblood trying to fit in. You don't deserve to be a witch. No one loves you, not even your parents. They were relieved when you went away. Happy that you removed all traces of yourself. You were nothing but a disappointment to them. You are nothing, worthless."

Hermione sobbed as she listened to the words coming from the ghostly form.

"Harry! Don't die on me!" Hermione continued to crawl towards his body. She was so close. She needed to save him. This wasn't real. She needed the sword. Merlin help her, she had to get the sword.

Before she could get her hands on the sword, the black smoke enveloped her, pouring into her lungs, suffocating her as she struggled to breath.

Riddle laughed, "I will kill you and everyone you love."

She couldn't breathe anymore. Her vision was slowly fading. She imagined seeing Ron before she blacked out. She longed for happier times. A time when they were still a trio.

"NO!" screamed Ron as he swung the Sword of Gryffindor into the locket piercing it with its blade.

The locket screamed and the black acrid smoke dissipated.

Ron fell to the ground between Harry and Hermione, coughing. He was out of breath. He couldn't believe the monstrosity he had witnessed. He hadn't expected to apparate into a storm of chaos when he used his dilluminator to locate Hermione. However, it didn't take long for him to respond when he saw Harry on the ground vomiting what appeared to be water and Hermione suffocating from the black smoke engulfing her. He followed the origin of the smoke to the locket, picked up the closest thing he could find and swung at the locket as he screamed out his frustrations and fury.

"HERMIONE!" screamed Harry as he ran to her. She wasn't breathing. "Merlin! She can't die. This isn't happening," he thought. "Hermione, breathe." 

Harry performed CPR on her crying and sobbing as he tried to revive her. He hadn't noticed Ron kneeling nearby. Harry continued with the CPR until Hermione began choking in some air.

"Mione, Mione," chanted Harry as he held her close to him, crying in relief.

She choked, but managed to mutter, "Don't think this changes anything, Potter. It's still Hermione, not Mione. You know how I feel about nicknames."

Harry's crying turned into a chuckle, "Gods, Mione, I thought I lost you. Don't ever scare me like that."

"Serves you right. You scared me first. I thought that bloody chain killed you."

It was then they heard Ron clear his throat. "Sorry to interrupt, but would any of you two like to explain to me what just happened?"

They both looked over at Ron as he stood awkwardly holding the Sword of Gryffindor in one hand and the destroyed horcrux in the other.

They were stunned into silence.

"I know in the past I've been a giant twat. I just wanted to find you both to redeem myself. I'm sorry if I cocked it up sometimes. Can you forgive me?" Ron asked.

"Saving our lives, works in your favor mate, wouldn't you agree, Hermione?" asked Harry. 

However, before Hermione could respond, Ron asked, "So why are you both wet, and Harry, why are you only wearing a pair of shorts?"


	3. The Die has been cast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter. (I was so happy to get two more kudos, that I decided to put chapter 3 up.)

Professor Snape poured himself a drink before sitting down in his chair. He had just apparated back from the Forest of Dean into the Headmaster's study. He brooded slightly thinking about how much he missed his old rooms down in the dungeons. He didn't feel comfortable here. This room reminded him of Dumbledore and he figured no amount of redecorating would change that. The room remained the same as Albus had left it but for the addition of a single piece of furniture, his chair. He brought it up from the dungeons and placed it next to the fireplace. It was laughable to see. Albus was all about the color. Bright yellows and lavender splayed around the room while his black leather chair stood out like an eyesore, but he didn't care because when all was said and done, he was just a temporary place holder.

It was late, and he knew he needed to check on the students, but he was bone tired. He was accustomed to being under extreme pressure, but he was weary of it all. He couldn't remember a time when he wasn't dealing with one crisis or another, but after what he had witnessed today, he wasn't sure if he could bear much more. He did his best to keep the students safe and tried to keep them in line so they would not incur the wrath of the Carrows, plus he routinely turned a blind eye towards Longbottom, Lovegood and Weasley. He was well aware they were the leaders of the DA but he didn't care, as long as they did what they could to protect the younger students. He covertly helped them when possible, because they were doing him a service, and they steered clear of him most of the time. He'd only had one real confrontation with them.

_Flashback_

_He remembered how he came upon them after they had sneaked into his office believing he was away from the castle.  The look of shock and terror on their faces as they stood in the middle of the room holding the Gryffindor sword was comical; however, had they been caught by the Carrows, he would not have been able to protect them.  In all likelihood, he would've been commanded to make an example of them._

_Plus, had they succeeded in stealing the Sword of Gryffindor, the ramification could have been disastrous considering they had risked their lives over a counterfeit._

_End Flashback_

He intervened in the Carrows' punishments when he could, but ultimately, they all needed to believe he was indifferent to the students' sufferings.  He was walking a fine line, and couldn't be seen to have concern for them, but he suffered.  He endured in silence, aware that the memories of the children being tortured under his care, would forever haunt him.  He felt as helpless as he did when he was a child when his own father beat him and his mother.  He hated Voldemort.  He hated the Carrows, but most of all, he hated himself.

He swallowed his drink in one shot, leaned over to pick up the bottle of firewhiskey from the table and generously refilled the glass.

"What was he to do with the knowledge he had?" he thought apprehensively.

There were plans in place.  Plans which were made over the last seventeen years.  Vows were made and lives were sacrificed.  How was this bloody possible?  He wrestled with himself debating whether he should approach Dumbledore's portrait, or keep quiet.  The last time he had brought news of this magnitude to someone, he had lost the only person that mattered to him most.

He debated with himself. Yeah, he made vows to Albus, but where did his allegiance truly lie?  Albus always adhered to the "Greater Good" and all else be damned.  He went along with the plans, because it aligned with his allegiance to Lily's son.  The Greater Good consisted of protecting Potter at all costs.  No one else mattered.  Not Albus, not him and certainly not the Granger girl.  But now he was unsure of himself.

He stood up angrily, swallowed his drink, and threw the glass towards the mantle watching the crystal tumbler shatter into a thousand pieces.

What he saw didn't matter, right?  The die had been cast.  Dumbledore's plans were in play.

"Agghhhh," he screamed in frustration as he used his wand to destroy everything around him.

Afterwards, once he had calmed down and repaired everything with a flick of his wand, he fell back into his chair.

No.  He couldn't ignore this.  This was bigger than the Greater Good.  He would continue helping Potter to achieve his goals, but now he would do what he could to ensure the Granger girl survived also.  She was no longer expendable.  He decided to keep this to himself.  He needed to ponder the events of the day some more.

_Flashback_

_Phineas Black managed to flag down Severus Snape, "Headmaster Snape, they are in the Forest of Dean.  I overheard the Granger girl revealing their location."_

_"Very well," replied Snape._

_He didn't waste any time.  He gathered the sword and under disillusion apparated to the outskirts of the forest.  He scanned the area to make sure they were alone so as not to be interrupted.  He didn't need some group of snatchers surprising them.  He looked around and if he wasn't so irritated at how long it took to locate them, he would have been impressed with Granger's knowledge of locations.  He had been impatiently waiting for news of their whereabouts since their debacle at the Ministry.  He made his way quickly towards the pair.  He didn't have much time to waste, not wanting to be away from the castle for too long and never knowing when the Dark Lord would call for him.  The sooner he passed the sword off to Potter, the better._

_He contemplated the best means in which to hand off the sword and decided to place the artifact in the lake.  He recalled Dumbledore's emphatic entreaty that Potter retrieve the sword through feat of valor to build his confidence back up.  He bristled at the notion, "It was Albus' fault for Potter's low self-esteem," he fumed.  The headmaster did everything in his power to tear the boy down, and now he, Severus Snape, was crawling about the forest so he could arrange this ridiculous charade._

_He decided that jumping into a lake of ice cold water to claim the sword would suffice.  He didn't have time for Dumbledore's nonsense._

_He placed the sword in the middle of the lake, adding a charm to it, so when Potter drew near, it would glow.  He settled behind a split tree which offered him a place to hide while giving him a clear view.  He would have preferred for Potter to be alone before luring him to the lake, but he didn't have the time.  He had been away from the Carrows too long._

_He cast his Patronus and waited._

_It didn't take long for the dunderheads to notice his Doe.  "How the hell they managed to survive this long, was news to him," he thought.  He knew Potter would fall for the ruse, but he didn't think the girl would too.  However, she always did blindly follow the idiots in all their ventures._

_Since Granger learned from the Order how to put up the wards, he was able to get around her defenses, because they were essentially his own protective spells.  He watched as they walked to the edge of the protective boundary._

_All he had to do now, was to attract their attention to the lake, so that Potter could notice the sword glow, jump in, retrieve the artifact and save the day.  The thought of it all made Severus nauseous._

_He had the Doe walk to the lake and look back at them before he made it disappear.  He observed Granger using her wand. Thankfully, she spoke the spell out loud, and he managed to deflect it.  "How many times did he tell these dunderheads to learn nonverbal magic?" he sneered.  They were lucky he wasn't some snatcher._

_He flinched slightly when he heard the water furiously spraying from the lake and was shocked at what stood before him._

_Merlin's beard!  There stood Morgan le Fey in all her glory holding the Sword of Gryffindor._

_He was indecisively stunned.  He looked at the duo and was appalled to see them goofing off.  Didn't they realize the significance of this event?_

_Bugger!  Potter was going for the sword.  "What was he thinking!" Circe, didn't they know?  Of course not.  They were both raised by muggles.  Surely, the insufferable know-it-all knew better._

_He didn't know what to do.  He couldn't afford to blow his cover.  Neither Potter nor Granger could occlude their minds._

_He watched as Potter jumped into the lake.  "All was lost," he thought._

_Didn't they know that Morgan le Fey did not abide wizards?_

_He waited for disaster to befall them._

_It didn't take more than a minute before Snape realized that Potter never got the chance to reach the woman and the sword.  He continued to observe the situation and watched as Hermione Granger claimed the sword and walked away with a blessing bestowed upon her by Morgan le Fey, the Mother of all witches._

_End Flashback_

Severus Snape groaned as he stood up from his chair. He walked out of the study and climbed down the stairs. He needed to patrol the castle grounds one last time before he turned in.  He was long overdue for a rest, but he needed to check on the welfare of the teachers and the students.


	4. Chapter 4 - Blood Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been a while since my last update. Writing Chapter 4 was tough. I know where I want to take this story, but the lack of writing skills has caused some problems. I apologize if my story gets a bit squeaky. (the best way I can describe my attempt at trying to write scenes where intimacy is involved.) I've never written a story before and to attempt writing intimate moments has caused me to take a break from adding chapters.  
> It's times like this I wish I had paid better attention to my Teacher in High School. I know I should gather some courage and take a beginner's class in writing, but I'm not confident enough to attempt such a thing right now. All I know, is that stories get stuck in my head and I want to put it to paper so to speak. I hope posting here will help me gain the courage to take a beginner's writing class even if it's just to write for fun in fan fiction. 
> 
> For years I have been inspired by everyone who's ever posted a story at fanfiction, or in archive of our own. I find immense joy scribbling down my own little "what if's" even if I can't express it as well as others.
> 
> Although I feel I could do better with chapter four, I find that I am obsessing way too much over it and since I've already warned everyone of my total lack of writing experience, I figured I'd let go and post it. 
> 
> Thank you for the kudo's. They make me want to post more.

 

 

 

_"So why are you both wet," a confused Ron looked at Harry, "and why are you only wearing a pair of shorts?"_

 

Hermione and Harry both stood up and were still surprised Ron was standing in front of them.  Harry replied, "We both jumped in the lake."

 

"Why?" Ron looked at them oddly.

 

"To get the sword," replied Hermione.  

 

"And that's supposed to explain everything?" Ron snarked back trying real hard not to become frustrated with their answers.

 

Hermione rolled her eyes as she summoned her wand and stepped in front of Harry.  As she cast a drying charm over his body a longing ache began stirring inside her as a flashback of their night together replayed in her mind. Her cheeks flushed a rosy pink as she remembered how the touch of his rough calloused hands over her body awakened a deep need and passion within her.  She found herself admiring his well-developed physique which years of quidditch helped shape.  She swallowed hard as she realized she craved to be wrapped in his strong arms and legs again.  A shiver of arousal ran down her spine and she unconsciously ran her tongue over her lips trying to recall the taste of his lips.  "Merlin's Beard!  What was going on with her head?" she thought frantically.

 

Harry felt their connection spike and noticed her blushing as she dried him off.  He adjusted his glasses and tried his best to keep from pulling her into his arms, "Thanks Hermione."  Realizing they weren't alone and needing a private moment with her, Harry looked over at his red-headed friend and asked him to help retrieve his clothes down by the lake.

 

Ron hesitated slightly before answering, "Sure thing," He was eager to help out to make up for his earlier desertion, but a part of him was reluctant to leave Hermione's side.  Ron nodded his head before placing the sword and broken locket down by Harry's feet and jogged off to collect Harry's clothes.

 

"Seems you have me at a disadvantage," whispered Harry as he looked at his nearly bare body and then over at her clothed one.  He stepped into Hermione's personal space, eyeing her from head to toe, "You're shivering, Mione."  Harry gently gathered the front of her jumper with his hand and pulled her closer to him.  "I know a muggle way to warm you up," he hesitated before continuing, "but you'll need to remove your wet clothes first."

 

A rosy shade of red colored her face and neck as she took in his words.  She was surprised and flustered at his straightforwardness.  Much to her chagrin, she stepped back and looked away. "No, I've got it."

 

Harry chuckled.

 

"Having been intimate with each other, certainly gave Harry a boost of self-confidence," she thought wryly, "not to mention a bit of cheek!"  She wondered if a few rounds of sex was the reason for his boosted ego?

 

Hermione wished she felt as confident as he did, but instead she found herself more self-aware and craving the intimacy.  Harry introduced a myriad of new sensations to her and the way her body responded left her yearning for more.  Although their sexual explorations did not continue beyond that one night, she was relieved to find their friendship remained intact and for the most part stayed the same.  She'd catch him looking at her heatedly sometimes over the weeks, but he refrained himself from starting anything.  She loved Harry and wouldn't have denied him anything, however it seemed the connection or bond they formed felt complete and they were both content with how they left things.

 

Harry chuckled softly at her nervousness then scratched the back of his neck with his hand and somberly asked, "So how shall we handle this, Hermione?  Do we break the news to him now, or later?"

 

He watched her carefully, and patiently waited for her answer.  Although Ron saved their lives, Harry wasn't going to idly stand by and allow him to begin a romantic relationship with Hermione.  He'd seen into Ron's heart and judged him weak and unworthy.

 

Harry inwardly cringed as he listened to himself.  The connection he shared with Hermione was worrying him.  He was changing into an overbearing git and if Hermione discovered this, she was going to conjure and unleash a flock of violent bloodthirsty birds straight at him.  He didn't understand what was happening to him.  He'd always admired Hermione's fierce determination and independence and he valued her opinion above anyone else's, yet the compulsion to dominate and control her where Ron was concerned was becoming harder to ignore.  "The bloody magical link was going to get him killed," he thought ruefully.  He brought his focus back to Hermione as he waited for her answer.

 

Hermione pierced him with a look, "I don't intend on lying to Ron," she said softly, "but I don't think now's the time to mention what happened to us, besides, it's not likely to come up in our conversations," she said as she performed the drying charm on herself.

 

She stopped what she was doing and looked at him intently.  "I know it's different, Harry, but I missed how it used to be?  Don't you miss us being a trio?" she asked.  She looked sadly to where Ron had run off before continuing.  "Do you know what my thoughts were when I was slipping away?" tears slipped down her cheeks before she continued, "I'll tell you,...........it was the three of us growing up together."  She looked back at Harry, her eyes glistening, "I get the trio's a bit fractured, Harry, I do, but I'd like to mend it somewhat before we lay our cards out on the table, so to speak, can you understand? she asked imploringly.

 

Harry nodded his head, "Yes, Hermione.  I get it.  I miss the way it used to be, too."  He wanted to pull Hermione close to him and hold her tight, but he stopped himself.

 

Hermione continued, "Besides, Ron may have learned something from all of this.  Being away all these weeks could have matured him enough that knowing what happened between us won't matter, right?" she asked, hope emerging in her voice.

 

Harry gritted his teeth as she talked about Ron, but he reached for her hands and squeezed them gently.  "Time will tell, Hermione, but whatever happens, remember, we'll always have each other."

 

Hermione nodded, "Thank you, Harry."

 

Ron rushed back to them and Harry released Hermione's hands as Ron passed over his clothes, stepping between the two, "Oi, a little privacy for the man, Hermione."  He placed an arm over her shoulders and turned her away from Harry's undressed state.

 

She bristled slightly as Ron touched and maneuvered her away, but she suppressed the irritation quickly.  She didn't want to quarrel with Ron.  She wanted the trio back and wasn't going to allow a surge of some weird irrational emotion to muck things up, so before Ron could walk away, she threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

 

Ron flinched in surprise, but returned her hug when he realized she wasn't going to hex him.  For almost two months he'd imagined her fury, and was sure he'd have a lot of groveling to do before she'd warm up to him again.

 

Harry watched the exchange and caught himself glaring daggers at Ron. He turned away from them to prevent them from noticing.  "Having Ron back was not going to be easy," he thought.

 

Before she released Ron from her hug, she suddenly grabbed his face with her hands and threatened him, "If you ever leave us again, Ronald Bilius Weasley, I'm going to hunt you down myself and hex you within an inch of your life, and then I'll owl your mother, your sister and all your brothers!"

 

Ron chuckled nervously, "Can't have that happening, now," he said.  "I swear I'll never run off again."  He looked around them and asked, "So have you set up camp yet?" he asked.

 

"Yeah, it's just ahead beyond the trees.  Let's go.  Harry'll catch up," said Hermione.

 

As they entered the tent, Ron removed his backpack from his shoulder.  "I've come prepared," he said cheerfully as he plopped the pack down on the table.

 

Hermione watched with delight as he removed an assortment of food from the bag.  He'd unloaded tins of meat, cans of vegetables, packages of dry pasta and protein bars.  It had been so long since they had a decent meal and when Ron handed her an apple, she reached for it eagerly.

 

She hesitated before biting into it, thinking to share it with Harry, but Ron said, "Go on, Hermione.  "I've got one for Harry also." Ron threw an apple in Harry's direction as he entered the tent, and he caught it with ease and grinned.

 

"So you ended back at the Burrow?" questioned Hermione as she sat down and devoured the fruit.

 

"Nah," he said sheepishly.  "I couldn't go back to the Burrow and face everyone..................Listen Hermione, I'm sorry I left.  Please believe me when I say, I regretted it the moment I apparated away.  The locket,...........it messed with my head, more so than you or Harry, I think.  I wanted to come back the minute I left, and I would have if not for the snatchers."

 

"Snatchers?" asked Harry.

 

Wizards paid to bring in people hiding from the ministry.  "Managed to get caught by some right after I left you two.  Luckily, they weren't very smart and I was able to disarm them and get away.  Took some time, but I ended up with three extra wands," he said showing them off.  "You reckon I should snap them?"

 

"Huh.  Might be a good idea for you to hold onto them.  Never know who may need a wand, now that Mr. Ollivander's gone missing," responded Harry.

 

"That's true, mate," said Ron.

 

Hermione thought for a second as she chewed on her lower lip, "Have you tried using any of them?"

 

"No need, I've already got a wand," Ron replied.

 

"I'm only asking cause it might be useful if we each have a backup wand hidden on us in case we're caught."

 

"Don't think that'll work, Hermione.  I mean, they searched me thoroughly when I got caught."

 

"Maybe so, but I've come across some spells I'd like to try on the wands."

 

"Really?" asked Ron, surprised.  "Is that possible?" a note of trepidation in his voice.

 

"It's possible, but I won't waste my energy if the wands won't work for us," she said.

 

"Well, I guess the only way we'll find out, is to test them out.  I say no time like the present, eh?"  Ron picked out the tallest of the three wands and held it in his hand.  He winked at Hermione, pointed the wand at a can of vegetables, and enunciated as he swished and flicked, "Wingardium Leviosa."  They watched as the can of peas rocketed into the air, slammed into the ceiling of the tent, and dropped to the floor.

 

Hermione rolled her eyes and said under her breath, "You're such an arse."

 

"Oi!  I heard that," cried Ron.

 

Harry grinned.  "Ron really could be obtuse," he thought.  He loved how Ron picked a spell which most likely reminded Hermione of the time he first made her cry.  He smugly thought to himself, "He didn't have to worry about Ron trying to hook up with Hermione because he'll only manage to muck things up all on his own."

 

"Well.............okay, that was a bit much," said Ron as he gently placed the tallest wand down on the table.

 

"What did it feel like?" asked Hermione.

 

"KInda felt like my fingers got zapped."

 

"Try another wand," suggested Hermione.

 

Ron picked up the shortest wand and repeated the spell, but it only managed to levitate a few centimeters off the table.

 

"How was that?"

 

"Not good.  I was struggling with the spell and fighting against the wand."

 

Hermione nodded, "Ok, try the last one."

 

Ron picked up the last wand and repeated the spell once more.  He had better control of the can, but it felt off.

 

"That was better," encouraged Hermione, "How'd it feel?"

 

"It felt sluggish, I didn't like it, but I wasn't struggling with the spell.  It just felt slow to respond, I guess."

 

Hermione had Harry try the wands next and then she tried them last.  They performed for them about the same way they did for Ron; however, the middle wand worked best for Ron, the tallest for Harry and the shortest for Hermione.  "This might work out for us," said Hermione as she gathered the wands.  "If nothing else, it'll give me something to do."

 

**Hermione's inner monologue**

_Casting concealment charms on a wand was dangerous; however, she felt it was worth the risk.  She wasn't an expert on wand lore, but she spent a lot of time with the Weasley twins as they researched the subject at Grimauld Place when they wanted to add a line of joke wands to their mail order business.  They discovered wands were difficult because they were cognizant and had a unique magic of their own, but with Hermione's help of ancient runes and arithmancy they were able to unravel a wand to it's basic parts allowing someone to persuade a wand to allow spells to be cast upon them._

 

_When she realized they were heading towards a wizarding war, she looked for anything that would give them an edge.  She found hundreds of spells which were useful; however, most required the use of blood magic.  She didn't bother mentioning to the boys what she had in mind, because they would react badly at what they considered "The Dark Arts."_

 

_She didn't see it that way and didn't think the use of Blood Magic was Dark, but she understood why her friends believed it as such because Hogwarts only categorized magic as Light or Dark.  She learned early on this wasn't entirely the case because magic wasn't Light or Dark or Good or Evil.  Instead magic fell into three categories; White, Grey or Black.  White Magic was magic that flowed willingly from one's core; Grey Magic typically required the use of blood; and Black magic required sacrifice and strong intent.  Hermione was a witch whose magic was suited to using White or Grey Magic.  She was able to cast Black Magic, but was uncomfortable with it due to it's unpredictability._

 

_A witch or wizard who used Black Magic was always at risk because the sacrifice and intent differed with each caster.  If you were not careful, the spell could result in unforeseen consequences to one's magical core._

 

_Hermione didn't believe Black Magic was Dark or White Magic was Light.  There were so many problems with sorting magic into only two categories.  Black Magic received a bad rap because all Dark Magic required the use of Black Magic.  Ultimately, it all came down to how one used a spell to determine it Light or Dark.  For example, the effundatur sanguis spell, a White spell used by healers to stop the flow of blood to prevent poisons from killing a person, could be used for evil intent to torture and kill a person, just as a Black Spell of intent and sacrifice could be used for saving someone, case in point, Lily sacrificing herself to save her son.  Knowing this caused Hermione to question everything she'd been taught. Her third year at Hogwarts had been a turning point for her which led Hermione down a different path from her classmates and friends._

 

_While Hermione stayed at Grimauld place, she found some concealment spells which fell under Grey Magic, and though they were not intended for objects, she had an idea of how to formulate them to make it work on wands.  It would be risky because it required the use of her blood.  She wasn't sure if she'd be able to conceal Harry and Ron's backup wand without the use of their own blood, but she hoped she'd be able to convince them._

 

_It wasn't Black Magic because it didn't require a sacrifice or strong intent.  The use of Black Magic was dangerous because the power unleashed from using this magic had a way of corrupting witches and wizards.  Hermione was strong, but she respected the power and had no desire in taking unnecessary risks.  "The incredible power unleashed by using blood magic alongside strong intent and sacrifice was rarely worth the consequences," thought Hermione.  All of Voldermort's followers disregarded these consequences and their souls were lost because of it._

 

Her thoughts took her into a different direction.  Blood magic, intent and sacrifice.  A feeling of unease began seeping through her.  Blood from a magical being was a powerful component be it dragon, unicorn, thestral, or......witch.  It was as though a lightbulb clicked on in her head.  "MERLIN," she thought.  She caused the bond between her and Harry.  She had sacrificed a future with Ron when she agreed to sleep with Harry, and she had shed blood.  Harry had been her first.  Hermione started to panic.  "But wait....there was no strong intent on her part.  She didn't cast any spell, and neither of them were holding their wands.  Plus she didn't ask for anything in return," she reflected.  Harry needed comfort and she gave it to him.  "Was there intent from Harry's end?" she wondered.  "Did magic work that way?.....No," she scoffed to herself.  She was the one who sacrificed, so surely the intent would need to have fallen with her?  She shook her head,  "This wasn't Black Magic, but.....OH, NO!" she thought in horror.  Maybe they performed something extremely more dangerous that night....

 

"Circe!" she was feeling ill.  Did the link or connection occur because they had sex?  She wasn't sure.  If it did, then this was Old Magick. But Old Magick didn't exist anymore.  "Heaven's, what did this mean for them?" she thought frantically.  Her hands started to shake and she was trying to stop herself from having a panic attack.  Had she been standing, she'd have fallen to the floor.

 

"Hermione!" exclaimed Harry in alarm as he felt Hermione's fear well up inside him.  

 

"What's wrong?" cried Ron as he spun around brandishing his wand expecting an attack from all sides.

 

"Oh Lord, Harry!.....INTENT," she fixed her gaze into Harry's vivid green eyes.  "I don't know how to fix it.  We've..."  Hermione stood up and started pacing, "It can't be!........How?........I didn't mean for this...."  she said anxiously.  Hermione found herself bordering on the edge of a full blown panic attack.

 

"She's gone Mental!" exclaimed Ron.

 

"No, she's having a panic attack."

 

"How do you know?" asked Ron.

 

"I just do."

 

"Why's she having a panic attack?"

 

Harry ignored Ron.  Hermione needed him and the bond was making him overanxious, so he closed the distance between them and pulled her into a tight hug, "Breathe, Hermione.  You need to take a deep breath and exhale slowly.  Again," he continued talking to her softly.  "You need to breath and calm down, Mione."

 

Ron stood paralyzed during the whole ordeal, not knowing what to say or do.

 

Hermione's panic attack began to subside as she listened to Harry's words and took in his warmth and comfort.  She didn't fight against their connection and felt his aura of calmness envelop her.

 

After she calmed down and was breathing normally, Harry asked, "You ok, now?"

 

"Yeah.  I'm sorry for scaring both of you.  I was thinking about the wands and going over some things in my head when I realized......" she stopped speaking.

 

"You realized?" encouraged Harry.

 

She looked at Ron and shook her head, "Now's not the time," she whispred to Harry.

 

Harry looked concerned, but Ron was relieved to see her return back to normal.  He smiled and patted Hermione's back, "Hermione, don't worry about the wands.  There's no need to panic if you can't figure out how to conceal them.  I seriously doubt it can be done if no one else has done it before.  Why don't you two take it easy while I fix us something to eat."  Ron gathered the items from off the table and quickly took off in the other direction leaving Harry to deal with Hermione.  He wasn't good at dealing with emotional witches.  "Harry seemed to be handling it just fine," he thought.

 

Harry sat next to Hermione at the bench and slung his arm over her shoulder, his fingers lightly caressing her arm.  He bent his head so he could look at her, "Mione, you wanna tell me what's got you so upset?" he whispered.  I don't think I've seen you this way since our third year when you came across your boggart."

 

The way he said her name, Mione, sent a shiver down her spine.  "Dammit, this is not happening.  This was the connection," she thought as she refused to call it a bond yet.  Ron was here in the tent with them, but her body was reacting wickedly.  The feel of Harry's fingers caressing her was causing her to quiver with excitement and anticipation.................Ughhhh! STOP. STOP. STOP." she screamed in her head.

 

"Harry, that night..." Hermione's eyes cut over to Ron to make sure he wasn't listening.

 

"Yes, Mione," he whispered back.  He was trying to keep his breathing steady, but the bond between them was wreaking havoc on him.  He could feel Hermione's desire, and it was intoxicating.

 

"....the night we magically connected," continued Hermione.

 

"Uh huh," he was struggling to listen and answer her.  He found himself placing his other hand on Hermione's knee while still softly caressing her arm.  He wasn't too concerned about Ron seeing because the table and bench blocked his view.

 

Her breath hitched, and her eyes fluttered shut as she felt Harry's hand on her knee.  "I need to ask you a question, ...Ohhhhh," she thought.  His fingers were stroking a circular pattern on her thigh and she felt heat pooling in her center.

 

"I'm listening, luv." Harry needed to touch her.  "What was happening?  They hadn't been together since the night Ron left, but the connection was urging him on.  The connection was throbbing uncomfortably.  "Hell, a part of his body was throbbing," he thought anxiously.  This wasn't normal behavior.  He'd never been this forward before.

 

Hermione squirmed, "Your intentions," She nervously chewed her bottom lip.  "What were they?" she asked.  "Why was Harry being so bold with her?" she wondered.  Oh heaven help her, she wanted his hand to move upward.  She needed.............

 

He watched as she chewed on her bottom lip.  Didn't she know what that did to him?  He met her brown eyes.  They were exquisite, the way the deeper browns married with the lighter hues.  Wait, what did she say?  Oh yeah, his intentions.  His mind was struggling to keep up with their conversation.  "Does it matter?  Do you regret what happened?" he whispered huskily his hand sliding slowly along her thigh.

 

She was distracted and wanted to straddle Harry but she forced herself to focus and remain seated so she could answer.  "I don't regret anything," she said  "What matters to me was the intention behind what we did.  I think the intention is the key to why we're bonded.  What exactly were you thinking when we slept together?"

 

Harry didn't want to tell Hermione what his intention was.  He was sure if he told her the truth, she'd hate him, not to mention, hex his bits off.  He knew when Ron found out he slept with Hermione, Ron's insecurities would never allow him to pursue a relationship with her.

 

"Blimey!...... the connection was forcing their hand because Ron was back with them," he thought.  He couldn't hurt Hermione like that.  This seemed to help put a damper on his lust, because he snapped to and put some distance between them.

 

"Well, Harry?  What were your intentions?" she asked impatiently.

 

He thought quickly of how to answer her question truthfully, "I was thinking of how our magic was reaching for each other, and I was drawn to you.  The moment I touched you, I needed to be as close to you as humanly possible."

 

Hermione sensed he was not being entirely forthcoming, but before she could say anything, Ron called out telling them dinner would be ready soon.  Hearing Ron's voice seemed to clear her head.

 

She was absolutely mortified with herself and couldn't believe what had almost happened.  The connection was strong and taking control.  Harry was hiding something from her.  She could feel it.  She squinted her eyes at him, "You're not telling me everything."

 

Harry got up and replied to Ron, "I'll get the bowls."

 

Hermione caught Harry's hand before he could walk away, "this conversation isn't over, Harry."

 

Harry grinned and replied, "It is unless you'd like to include Ron in our little tete-a-tete.


	5. Chapter 5 - Mother of Witches

 

 

She fumed as she ate, staying silent, while Harry and Ron carried on a conversation.  Ron caught them up on everyone they knew, and it seemed Ron had stayed with Bill and Fleur at Shell Cottage because he knew he'd catch hell from everyone else at the Burrow.  Bill had expressed to Ron his disappointment, but he was understanding.  Hermione liked Bill Weasley.  He seemed to take after his father.  He rarely lost his temper and was patient.  Hermione also knew he was wicked smart.

 

Ron updated them on current events and informed them of the taboo attached to Voldemort's name.  He talked about the underground radio program called Potterwatch, and he went on to relay some of the funnier skits he had heard which made Harry laugh.

 

The sound almost brought tears to Hermione's eyes.  It had been so long since he laughed so freely.

 

Harry sensed her emotions and looked at her.

 

Her annoyance at him dissipated, and she smiled.

 

"So how did you find us?" asked Hermione finally joining in the conversation.

 

Ron explained how his dilluminator was more than a device to turn lights off and on. 

 

Harry listened to Ron describe how the blue glowing orb went into his heart and brought him to Hermione.  Harry's connection vibrated defensively as he took note of Hermione's blush.  He'd never heard Ron speak so eloquently before, and it irked him.  A wary mistrust of Ron seeped into him, and all he wanted to do in that moment was to punch Ron in the face.

 

Hermione observed a look of irritation cross Harry's face and moved the subject along quickly.  After what happenend to them earlier, she didn't want to push the connection and suffer the consequences, but she noted to herself, the link seemed centered around Ron.  She pierced Harry with a look, it's meaning clear, he'd best be on his best behavior if he knew what was good for him, and he stopped glaring at Ron.  Luckily Ron hadn't noticed.

 

"So that's everything with me.  What've you been up to these last two months?" asked Ron as he looked at both his friends.

 

Harry choked on his drink while Hermione shook her head and thought, "Real smooth, Harry."

 

Hermione stood up, "Let's clean up here and finish our conversation outside of the tent.  We've been in here too long without posting a watch outside."

 

They agreed.

 

Hermione, Harry and Ron bundled up and sat outside.  Harry made a point of sitting between Hermione and Ron making sure Ron didn't get too close to her, and she glowered at him.  "If he kept this up, he was going to find himself on the receiving end of her wand," she thought irritably.

 

Ron held a jar in his hand which contained a bluebell flame.  "I love these flames of yours, Hermione."

 

She nodded not knowing what to say.

 

Ron waited patiently for them to fill him in.

 

"You want to tell the story, or shall I," asked Harry.

 

"You tell it.  I'd rather sit back and relax," answered Hermione.

 

Harry related how they moved from place to place and Ron interjected here and there.  Ron told them he'd been trailing them for awhile, but couldn't get through the wards which was a relief to hear.

 

Harry continued on and was telling him how they were at their wits end when a Patronus showed up at the edge of their campsite.  Ron was enthralled through it all, until Harry reached the point in the story where the Lady of the Lake appeared.  When Harry mentioned the Lady, Ron dropped the jar with the bluebell flame, and when he tried to stop it from breaking, he knocked over the other jars.  He swore and tried to contain the mess before jumping up and facing them with a look of complete panic.

 

"You're telling me, you met Morgan Le Fey."

 

"Who?" asked Harry.

 

"The Lady of the Lake." exclaimed Ron.

 

"Yeah.  I told you that.  She was holding the Sword of Gryffindor," said Harry impatiently.

 

"She's Morgan le Fey."

 

"Alright, she's Morgan le Fey.  So, as I was saying, she was holding the sword, so I stripped down and jumped into the lake to claim the sword."

 

"WHAT!  You didn't!" screeched Ron as he threw his arms in the air.

 

"Ron, calm down.  Why are you yelling?" asked Hermione.  She looked at Harry with concern.  Why was Ron overreacting?

 

"Why am I yelling?  Merlin's Beard, Hermione.  Why didn't you stop him?"

 

"Hey, don't yell at Hermione," interjected Harry.

 

Ron ignored Harry's outburst and looked at Harry in shock, "So, you're telling me Morgan le Fey gave you the sword."

 

"No.  If you stop interrupting me, I'll tell you what happened."

 

"So, I dove into the lake, but I had forgotten about the horcrux around my neck.  The moment I dived in the water, the locket tried to strangle me.  Hermione jumped in to try and save me, but the locket was dragging us both down."

 

Harry stopped talking and Ron waited for him to continue, "WELL?"

 

"I don't know actually," Harry looked at Hermione.  "What happened after I dove into the lake?"

 

"I tried to save you, Harry, but I couldn't.  Every spell I cast over you failed.  I tried pulling you out of the water, but the locket was too strong.  I thought I could get the Lady to help....."

 

Ron interrupted her, "Morgan le Fey."

 

"Yeah, Ok Ron!  Morgan le Fey. The Lady.  Whatever!  What does it matter?" snapped Hermione.

 

"WHAT DOES IT MATTER?  WHAT DOES IT MATTER?" screeched Ron as he paced back and forth his arms waving about.

 

"As. I. Was. Saying......RON!" Hermione said with clenched teeth, "I went to **Morgan le Fey** and asked for her help.  She said she couldn't, but asked if I wanted the sword.  I said I did so she handed it over.  Next thing I know, we're flying out of the lake, the horcrux is trying to kill us and you came along to stab the locket, end of story!" harrumphed Hermione.

 

Ron shook his head at them.  They watched him run his hand over his face and through his hair as he took a deep cleansing breath.  "You both, don't know," he said in utter disbelief.

 

"Know what?" they both asked in unison.

 

"The Mother of Witches," said Ron in frustration.  "For centuries, she's been gone and now you're telling me she's chosen to show herself, Now, in the middle of a wizard's war.  OH COME ON!  How can you not know how incredible this is?" asked Ron.

 

"Uhhhh, raised by Muggles," replied Harry.

 

Hermione shrugged her shoulders, "Huh.  For someone who's been in seclusion for centuries, she didn't have much to say.  She didn't stay long either.  Don't quite see the point, really.  You think with her being gone for so long, she'd want to catch up with what's happening.  You think we should go back and see if we can find her to warn her about You-Know-Who?  What if the snatchers find her?" Hermione's face showed concern.

 

"Hermione!" scolded Ron.  "Are you pulling my leg because if you are, you better stop and show some respect before you find yourself and your future line cursed."

 

Hermione glowered at Ron, "You're the one saying she's the Mother of Witches.  Don't get mad at me for wanting to help warn her," she responded angrily.

 

"You're not kidding.  Hermione, Morgan le Fey's a Deity.  It's been prophesized for centuries she'd return to us."

 

"Great!  Another prophecy," replied Harry sarcastically.  "Just what we need."

 

Hermione shrugged her shoulders, "Really?" she asked.  Hermione looked over at Harry.  "Wasn't she Merlin's lover or apprentice?"

 

Harry was about to agree with Hermione, when Ron started showing signs of having his own panic attack, "Oh BLOODY HELL!.  Will you STOP already!" screamed Ron.

 

"Alright, Ron.  I'm sorry.  Don't get your knickers in a twist.  I'm just saying that's the story muggles are told," said Hermione.

 

"We need to get back inside the tent."  Ron looked around nervously.

 

"Who's gonna take first watch?  Shall we keep the same schedule as before?" asked Hermione.

 

"No.  We need to go inside, cast a silencing charm, and you need to tell me exactly what happened, and what was said when you approached Morgan le Fey," said Ron in all seriousness.  "We can't talk about it out here."

 

After Hermione had gone into detail of what happened, Ron stressed the danger she was in, and if anyone found out, she'd be hunted down by every dark wizard who thought to control her.  They agreed to keep the information secret.  

 

Eventually, they resumed their night watch schedules and made ready to turn in for the evening.


	6. Chapter 6 - Hermione's Awakening

 

 

Hermione found herself waking up at Grimauld Place.  A wave of panic spread through her as she scrambled out of bed frantically searching about for her wand.  She checked her pockets, but came up empty.  Her wand was nowhere to be found.  She was defenseless, she realized.  Her heart pounded as she tried to figure out how she came to be in Sirius' house.

 

She heard a noise coming from downstairs and froze.  She wasn't sure what to do.

 

What was the last thing she remembered?  "Okay, calm down and think," she thought to herself.  She remembered going to sleep while Harry took first watch, but that was all she could recall.  "What was going on!" she wondered.

 

If she were going to make a run for it, she needed to get downstairs, but what about Harry and Ron?  She wouldn't get far without a wand and she couldn't apparate.  She quietly stepped through the bedroom looking for anything she could use as a weapon and found a letter opener on the nightstand.  The only way she'd survive would be to sneak up on whoever it was downstairs and incapacitate them quickly, but this would only work in her favor if the intruder was alone.

 

Did Ron betray them?  Was there something in their food or drink last night?  She needed to check the other rooms.  Maybe Harry was here with her at Grimauld Place.

 

Hermione crept to the door and listened carefully for movement outside in the hallway before quietly opening the door.  The sound seemed to be coming from downstairs.  She slowly exited her room and silently made it to the other bedroom across the way.  Her heart pounded fiercely as she turned the knob trying not to make any noise.  She managed to turn the knob far enough for her to slowly open the door to peek inside.

 

It was empty.  She quickly checked the other rooms desperate to find either Harry or Ron while trying not to panic.  She didn't know how long her luck was going to hold out before someone realized she was awake.  "Surely, someone would check on her soon," she thought.

 

As she checked the rooms on the second floor, she found a beater's bat and decided she'd have a better chance at knocking someone out than stabbing them with a letter opener.

 

She debated whether to check upstairs for Harry and Ron.  She only had one chance for the element of surprise.  She wondered about Kreacher, but figured he must be dead, otherwise he'd be obligated to help Harry, right?  "None of this made sense!" she told herself.

 

She heard someone moving around in the kitchen opening and closing what sounded like cupboards.  She was terrified and her hands shook with fear as she held onto the beater's bat tightly.  She gathered what courage she could muster.  She needed to incapacitate whoever was in the kitchen, grab their wand and find out what happened to her friends.

 

"I'm making tea, if you care to join me," communicated a woman's voice from downstairs.  "You can keep the bat if if makes you feel any better."

 

Hermione stiffened and closed her eyes in defeat.  She contemplated her next move.  Think!  She no longer had the element of surprise and there was no way she could fight and win against a Death Eater without a wand.  "Damn it to Hell!" she thought.  "She failed.  She should have practiced more on her wandless magic, but she'd become complacent and distracted.  She had no one to blame but herself and due to her negligence she and her friends were going to die.  She sighed in frustration, plucked up her courage and entered the kitchen.

 

Hermione entered slowly, and watched as a woman moved about preparing a pot of tea.  She didn't look like a Death Eater, but that didn't mean she wasn't dangerous.  Narcissa Malfoy wasn't the type to dress up in Death Eater robes, but she was most certainly a dangerous enemy.  This woman reminded Hermione of Narcissa as she observed her walk about with an air of nobility, her head held high, her posture straight and shoulders back.  She looked completely out of place here in the kitchen as she removed a couple of tea cups from the cupboard.  Hermione felt under-dressed in her sweatshirt and leggings.  She took in the appearance of the woman in front of her, dressed elegantly in a silver embroidered robe of amethyst, her long raven black hair intricately braided and woven down her back.  She would have laughed if she weren't so terribly frightened.  The scene before her was almost comical as she wondered at the absurdity of being served tea by someone who resembled a princess or queen from some fairy tale storybook.

 

Hermione stepped forward and positioned the beater's bat to make ready to swing at the woman.  The woman wasn't holding a wand and her back was turned to her so this was Hermione's only chance to get away.  Hermione hesitated then froze as the woman spoke to her.

 

"I suggest you have a seat, Hermione Granger.  I don't want you to hurt yourself, but I will bind you to the chair if you attempt anything foolish.  I simply would like to talk to you."  The woman turned to face her and any thought of the woman reminding her of a fairy tale princess vanished as she looked into a pair of eyes with such intensity and power.  The woman's vibrant eyes seem to have a life of their own, and Hermione's breath caught as she felt herself being pulled into a vortex.  She watched as threads of shimmering gold and amber circled around midnight blue irises.  She was hypnotized and wondered if this was what eternity would look like if it were a picture.

 

Hermione dropped the bat and sat down at the table.  Her voice trembled as she asked, "Where's Harry and Ron?"

 

"They aren't here."

 

"Where are they?"

 

"Where you left them.  I only needed to speak to you."

 

The relief she felt knowing Harry was safe calmed her.  "Do I know you?  Have we met before?" asked Hermione as she studied the woman's face.  "This may sound odd, but I sense a familiarity with you."  As Hermione said this, she remembered feeling a similar power when she accepted the Sword of Gryffindor, and then it dawned on her, "You're the Lady from the Lake, but...."

 

"Yes," smiled the woman.  She was pleasantly surprised the young woman could identify her through her magic.  She hoped this witch was the one.  "You may call me Celeste."

 

"I thought is was Morgan Le Fey," doubt crossed Hermione's face.

 

"Yes, I've been called that, but I find, I like the name Celeste for now."

 

"I don't understand,........how did I get here?"

 

"I brought you here, child."  Celeste filled the two cups with tea after she sat down.  "Would you like some biscuits?"  Celeste wandlessly conjured a plate of biscuits for Hermione.

 

A fleeting moment of nostalgia took over as she looked at the plate of biscuits.  "They looked and smelled like her mother's baked biscuits," she sorrowfully thought.  Hermione peered at Celeste as she carefully scrutinized her.

 

Hermione was glad she didn't attack the woman when she thought she was defenseless.  Seems Celeste didn't need a wand to perform magic.

 

"I thought our first conversation should be somewhere you were familiar with.  I wasn't sure meeting in the Gryffindor common room would have been a good idea, all things considering."

 

"Oh.  I take it you're aware of what's happening in our world then?" she stated with a hint of sarcasm.

 

Celeste's eyebrow lifted at the young woman's tone, "I have been aware for a very long time, child."

 

"I don't understand.  If  you know what's happening in the world and you really are who you say you are, why haven't you done anything?"

 

Celeste shook her head sadly,  "I cannot stop what your race has started.  I can only offer my knowledge.  What they choose to do with it, is up to them.  They are responsible for their own actions and fate.  Tis no fault of mine what's happening here in your world.  Your race has ignored the Rule of Magic long enough and unfortunately, it has called in it's debt.

 

"Rule of magic?" asked Hermiione confused.

 

"Yes."

 

"I don't understand," replied Hermione.

 

"I suppose not.  No one seems to bother teaching this most basic rule."

 

Hermione never heard or read of such a thing, "May I ask what it is?"

 

Celeste tilted her head and nodded once before reciting the rule, "An it harm none, do what ye will, lest you forget the Law of Return."

 

Hermione laughed at the words.  "Surely, you jest.  Those are muggle teachings, a Wiccan religion if I'm not mistaken."

 

Celeste smiled, "So my knowledge has not been totally erased from the world.  That is promising."

 

"If what you say is true about the Rule of Magic, why has the Law of Return failed?  Seems to me there are Death Eaters out there doing all kinds of harm to everyone they deem unworthy, and I don't see anything bad happening to them."

 

Celeste ruthlessly chuckled, "Oh, but it has child.  Your race has caused so much pain, so much death and damage.  They have completely ruined their souls, their family lines and quite possibly magic itself.  They will reap what they have sowed, and at the rate they're going, I'd say your generation may well be the ones to bear witness."

 

"What are you saying?" asked Hermione, horror struck.

 

"Fate of the wizarding world, for Britain at least, is doomed."

 

Hermione's shocked expression turned angry, "Then why bother risking our lives to stop Riddle's reign of terror if what you say is true!"

 

"Because you and your friends have chosen to do what is right.  You value all lives not just wizards and witches.  Maybe, if you continue down this path and succeed, you may find yourself in a position to help those you hold dear.  You, Hermione Granger, could be the start of a new beginning."

 

"That's insane!  Surely, as a Deity, you can do something?" asked Hermione.

 

Celeste shook her head in sadness, "I may be a Deity, Hermione, but I cannot stop what is happening in the world because there are consequences to using magic, be it good or bad.  I have no power to change this most basic rule.  The Law of Return must play itself out.  I know this must sound harsh, but magic has tried for generations to reset itself, but there have been too many casualties this time around.  Although I've waited a very long time to find someone worthy enough to start anew or bring changes to the world, I fear it may be too late.  I seriously doubted I'd find anyone whose compassion and strength was great enough to carry the burden I have to offer.  The sheer power of my gift has the potential to change the world for the better, but it is not guaranteed.  In all of my existence I have yet to come across a soul strong enough to wield my gift" -  _except you Hermione Granger._ Celeste thought the last part to herself.

 

"All is lost then?" asked Hermione.

 

"I don't know, but you and the Potter boy give me hope, Daughter.  You may be able to help.  Would you consider helping me change the world?"

 

Hermione squinted her eyes at the woman and scoffed, "You certainly can't be serious!  This is preposterous.  My friend Ron thinks you've come back to fulfill some prophecy."

 

"From the tone of your voice, I take it you don't believe in prophecies?"

 

" **No.  No, I don't!** I think prophecies are utter rubbish."

 

Celeste laughed, "Oh Sweet Child, I find you utterly refreshing.  However, just because you don't believe in something, doesn't make it not real.  You are after all a magical being, but if it makes you feel any better, you can view prophecies as a sort of reset or reboot for magic," smirked Celeste.

 

Hermione's lips pursed.  She absolutely refused to fall victim to some ridiculous notion of prophecies.  

 

Celeste sighed, "I see we have come to some sort of impasse, but no matter.  What happens, will happen.  You will either help me or not; however, there's no changing Destiny.

 

"Destiny!  Oh don't even give me that codswallop.  We make our own destiny," exclaimed Hermione.

 

"Oh my.  Don't let Destiny hear you dear.  She's not someone you want to go up against.  She is quite the temperamental God if you ask me."

 

Hermione choked on her tea, "You're not............She's not....................Nevermind, I don't want to know."

 

Hermione shook her head, "You're the Mother of the wizarding world, correct?  Clearly there's some witch better qualified than me?  I'm well aware of my standing as a muggleborn, and I'm certainly not naive.  I know full well even if Harry and The Light wins this war, my kind will never be fully accepted."

 

"Accepted by who?"

 

"Pureblood wizards of course."

 

"Do other races agree with pureblood wizards?"

 

"Hermione snorted, "Other races despise wizarding kind."

 

"Why?"

 

"Because most of them are egotistical gits."

 

"That they are, but that's not the true reason.  The true reason other races do not accept wizarding kind is because they are constantly wrong where magic is concerned.  They consistently take the wrong path.  True Magic cannot be controlled or manipulated without dire consequences.  There is no such thing as Pureblood.  Your'e either magical or non-magical.  Pureblood nonsense was created by men who wanted absolute power and control.  I blame Merlin for that."

 

"Merlin.  I don't understand.  Merlin's one of the greatest wizards who ever lived."

 

Celeste scoffed with irritation, "He's a manipulative wizard who thought he knew better, just like your Albus Dumbledore."

 

"Wait, what?" Hermione's head began spinning, "I don't think I can hear anymore.  This is all becoming too much."

 

"Yes, I'm sorry, we've gotten off track.  I really wanted to talk to you about your use of Old Magick, and how you used it to tie yourself to the Potter boy.

 

The color faded from Hermione's face as Celeste officially confirmed  **she was** responsible for attaching herself to Harry.  Guilt-ridden, Hermione looked at Celeste imploringly, "I didn't know I was performing Old Magick."  She spoke softly as she appealed to Celeste, "Can it be undone?"

 

"No Dear, it's permanent, but don't fret.  He is noble and I do not think you will regret your connection."  Celeste smiled,  "It's been a long time since someone as powerful as you has used Old Magick.  Tell me, sweet child, have you tapped into your elemental magic yet?"

 

Hermione's look of shock caused Celeste to chuckle. "What do you mean elemental magic?" asked Hermione.

 

"Only a witch with the power of elemental magic can tap into Old Magick, Hermione."

 

"But I don't know anything about elemental magic.  It's just legends and myths."

 

Celeste beamed at Hermione, "Don't worry, Hermione.  We have time enough for you to learn, but I am curious to know how you managed to convince the Potter boy in helping you perform Old Magick?"

 

Hermione needed clarification, "I didn't ask Harry to help me perform Old Magick.  All I know was I willingly sacrificed my future with Ron to comfort Harry.  Although blood was shed, there was never strong intent on my part.  I didn't cast any spell, I swear."

 

Celeste lifted her cup and sipped at her tea before chuckling.  She peered at the young woman, "Ahh, but there **was** very strong intent, dear."

 

Hermione narrowed her eyes and took a guess, "It was Harry, wasn't it!  I knew he was hiding something.  What was it?" she demanded.

 

"Now, Now Hermione.  He really couldn't help himself.  Once the magic started, he would have been under its influence just as you were; however, I find it amusing your sacrifice matched his intent.  Old Magick doesn't normally work in such a way, but the sacrifice and compassion from both of you was so great and your immense devotion and love for each other made it happen.  I wonder if being exposed to a horcrux for so long may have played a part in this, considering it was the reason the Weasley boy left.  Seems to me, Ron leaving was the catalyst.

 

"You know what I sacrificed?"

 

Celeste grinned and nodded.

 

Hermione gestured with her hands to continue, "Well, what was Harry's intent?"

 

"Don't you think you should ask him?"

 

"I did!  He avoided the question.  Please, tell me."

 

Celeste took another sip of tea from her cup before asking,  "What do you think of the biscuits?"

 

"CELESTE!"

 

"Oh alright, child.  The Potter boy wanted to make sure you never ended up with the Weasley boy because he deemed him unworthy.  He figured once Weasley found out you slept with him, he'd be so jealous and angry, he'd never enter into a relationship with you."

 

Hermione jumped up out of her chair and began pacing furiously her hands waving about, "THAT SNEAKY, LOW HANDED........I CAN'T BELIEVE HE'D BE SO LOW AS TO SABOTAGE US.   Ohhhh.  You wait and see.  I'll make him wish he were dead!"

 

Celeste let the young woman rant and rave.  Better she get it all out of her system.  

 

After Hermione had calmed down, she sat down at the table.  Celeste could see she was thinking, "It makes sense now.  Ron came back yesterday and the bond or magic was acting strange.  Harry and I were all over each other and if Harry hadn't stopped, Ron would have caught us in a most uncompromising position."  Hermione chewed on her lower lip, "I thought with some time, Ron and I could work things out, but it's never going to happen, is it?"  She looked sadly at Celeste for confirmation.

 

Celeste shook her head, "No, you made a pact with magic.  He'll always be your friend, but any attempt to make him more will cause problems for you and Harry.  If you don't come to terms with it soon, you'll see a side of Harry you won't like."

 

"What do you mean?  You're not saying he'd hurt me?" asked Hermione.

 

"No," sniggered Celeste,  "You're a very strong and independent woman who can take care of yourself, and the Potter boy likes that about you, but the Old Magick has changed him."

 

"Changed him how?"

 

If you take the time to observe him carefully, you'll notice a difference in his behavior.  You'll find him behaving like an overbearing and controlling spouse.  He could never physically harm you, but he will hurt the Weasley boy if he gets too close to you, not to mention the two of you will find yourselves unable to resist each other from becoming intimate.  After all, you both did make a pact using Sex Magick, and it will demand payment every time the bond feels threatened.

 

Hermione paled at hearing this.  She never meant to affect Harry this way and the shame and guilt engulfed her, "You said spouse. Does that mean we're linked in matrimony?" concern giving way in Hermione's voice.

 

"No.  Your souls are linked, but your'e not bonded in marriage.  I only say spouse, because the Old Magick will make him act as such."

 

Relief washed through her at hearing this.  "Will he be like this with every man who's interested in me?" asked Hermione.

 

"No, I don't think so.  The two of you were clearly specific about Ron Weasley, but one never knows the outcome when using Old Magick."

 

"So how did you know of our intent and sacrifice?" frowned Hermione.

 

Celeste smiled wickedly, "Where do you think Old Magick comes from?"

 

Hermione's eyes grew big, "No."

 

"You're magic called me out and because it was the strongest I've felt in centuries, I obliged."   _"You may be the one, I've been waiting for," she thought to herself._

 

Celeste looked at Hermione with fascination.

 

"What!" asked Hermione, not liking the way she was staring at her.

 

"You're link - It's unique.  The connection you forged should have been a familial bond.  Your souls are exceedingly similar, so much so, I'd say they were mirror images.  What I don't understand is how it was able to form in the way it has."  Celeste chuckled, "Magic still surprises me, even after all this time.  The two of you may be a force to be reckoned with someday, if you both manage to survive."

 

"If we survive?  Weren't you offering to help us?"

 

"What I offer will take you down a path different from Potter's.  After all, he does have a destiny of his own to fulfill, but I can help guide you to make the best possible choices for your survival.  However, it does come at a cost, but enough for now.  We will talk again soon, I promise.  I find I like you more and more, Miss Granger." 


	7. Chapter 7 - Admitting the Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I apologize for my attempt at writing intimate scenes. I know I need to work on that, but I did warn everyone, I've never written anything before. With that in mind, besides this chapter, how am I doing so far?

 

"HERMIONE, wake up.  Geeze, it's like waking the dead," muttered Ron as he shook her shoulders. "It's your turn on watch."

 

"Hermione!"

 

Hermione bolted upright and was disoriented.

 

"It's your turn on watch.  I'm dead tired."  Ron stopped talking and looked at her.  "You alright, Hermione?  I don't think I've ever had to shake you awake before."

 

"Yeah," she rubbed her eyes as she tried to wake up.  "Circe, it was all a dream, but it felt so real," she thought.  She could swear she could still taste the tea and biscuits.  "What time is it?"

 

"It's three am," said Ron wearily.  Ron was about to climb into his bunk, but noticed she looked distressed, "Do you need me to sit with you for a bit?" asked Ron as he yawned.

 

"No, I'm good.  You need your sleep.  We'll be relocating later today."

 

"Okay.  Bundle up with some extra blankets, it's freezing out there."  Ron shuffled into his bed and fell asleep quickly.

 

Hermione bundled up, grabbed her wand and sat down away from the tent.  She had the watch until eight am and decided after remembering her dream to practice her wandless magic.  The feeling of being vulnerable and powerless from not having her wand seemed to motivate her.  

 

There were four spells she wanted to master wandlessly - Incendio, Protego, Accio and most importantly Finite Incantatem.  She had managed to consistently perform weakened versions of Incendio and Protego, but she needed to practice on strengthening and prolonging the spells.  She also wanted to see better results from her summoning spell.  It was one thing to call for her wand, but an entirely different thing to summon other objects.  She noticed Wandless Magic had a way of erupting from her magical core in wide bursts making the incendio and Protego spell easier of the four.  With extreme focus she could set off a spark strong enough to start a fire and she could manage a very weakened protection shield over her body for almost three seconds; however, to summon an object, she needed to concentrate her magic into a tight circle while maintaining a continuous flow of her inner magic which she found extremely difficult.  When she summoned an object, she was able to make it twitch, but couldn't do anything more.  In regard to the last spell she wasn't making any progress at all, but she refused to give up.  The Finite Incantatum spell was probably the most important spell of the four which she needed to master.

 

Hermione spent almost two hours practicing her summoning spell on a rock twenty feet away, but finally gave up when she realized she was too distracted thinking about her dream.  She remembered it clearly.  Normally her dreams were hazy and hard to recollect.  She wanted to talk to Harry, but she didn't think she was ready to confront him.

 

It was a little after five o'clock when she heard someone moving through the tent.  It took a moment before she saw Harry shuffle out covered in blankets and sat down beside her.

 

"Morning Hermione.  How's it going with your wandless magic?"

 

"Not well.  I'm too distracted, to be honest."

 

Harry looked at the front of the tent, "thinking about Ron?" he asked.

 

Hermione wouldn't have noticed if not for her dream, but she caught a slight irritation in Harry's voice.  She picked up her wand and silently cast a strong silencing spell.

 

"Is there something wrong, Harry?"

 

"No, I thought I'd keep you company for a while.  I couldn't sleep. I forgot how loud Ron's snoring can be."

 

"Hmm.  I always felt comforted hearing Ron's snoring," smiled Hermione.

 

She was lying of course, but she wanted to see what kind of reaction she'd get from Harry.  She'd get him to admit his part regarding their link, but first she wanted to see how changed Harry was because of it.  "Ron and I got to talking a bit after you turned in for the night, Harry.  I believe he had every intention of coming back to us the moment he left, and I think he's matured a great deal these last two months."  Hermione noticed Harry trying his best to keep his emotions from showing, but she noticed his hands balling up into fists.

 

She smiled sweetly, but readied her wand, "Ron and I have decided to work things out," she watched as Harry feigned a smile.

 

"There it was," she thought.  He couldn't fool her.  His smile didn't reach his eyes.  His eyes were telling her a different story.  He was raging inside.  Hermione continued, "It wasn't until we kissed........."

 

Harry snapped after hearing this, and jumped up making ready to run into the tent when Hermione disarmed him and cast a leg locking hex on him.

 

"I'LL FUCKING KILL THE BASTARD!" shouted Harry.  "Give me my wand, Mione!"

 

"Merlin's Beard!  Maybe it wasn't a dream after all," she thought.  Circe, she needed to calm him down before Ron woke up.  Thank goodness she cast the silencing charm.

 

She did the only thing she could think of.  She straddled Harry's waist and used her body to  pin him down, carefully keeping the wands away from him.  "Harry, if you don't calm down, you're going to end up hurting me.  Do you want that?"

 

Harry looked at her, "Gods, No!"

 

"Then I need you to listen to me very carefully, understand?"

 

Although Harry nodded his head, she could see the jealous rage in his eyes.

 

"What I said earlier was a lie.  Ron and I have not been talking and we most certainly did not kiss each other."

 

Harry stared at her not comprehending what she was saying.

 

"Did you hear me Harry Potter?!"

 

Harry's enraged jealously slowly dissipated as he took in her words.

 

"Now.  Let's get this all out in the open, shall we?  Did you intentionally sleep with me to keep Ron away from me?"

 

Harry couldn't stomach the look of her disappointment and anguish which was sure to be written across her face, so he shut his eyes and nodded.  "I'm sorry, Hermione.  I don't know why, but I couldn't stop myself.  I don't deserve you......I'm, I'm - evil!"

 

Hermione could feel his pain and sorrow as he became unsettled and upset.  This wasn't his fault, and it wasn't her fault.  She knew that now.  They all made their choices.  Ron made a choice to abandon them, Harry made a choice to protect her from Ron's faults and insecurities and she made a choice when she sacrificed any romantic future she may have had with Ron.

 

Harry continued pleading with her as he kept his eyes shut.  She watched as tears slipped from the corners of his eyes, "You must hate me now!  Please believe me, Hermione, I never wanted to hurt you."

 

"Shhhhh, it's alright, Harry.  I know why you did it."  Hermione gently caressed his face and ran her fingers through his hair before leaning down to kiss him softly.

 

Harry held still for only a second before he found himself kissing Hermione back with unbridled need, his arms sliding around her waist as he pulled her body close to his.  He slid a hand along her back resting it at the nape of her neck deepening their kiss.  

 

Hermione realized Harry's legs were still locked. She cast the spell to release him.

 

Once Harry was free, he summoned his wand to perform a concealment charm over them along with a repellent charm at the entrance of the tent, to keep Ron from exiting.  Hermione continued kissing Harry and pulled his body towards her as she straddled him.  His hands roamed over her body and he took great pleasure from the sounds he elicited from her.  It had been so long since their last sexual encounter, Hermione wanted to set the pace of their love making so she took control.  She grinded her body against his as they kissed, and she whimpered as his fingers made contact with her skin under her jumper.  She found herself rubbing against his hardness causing him to groan.

 

"Merlin, Mione.  I need to be inside you," groaned Harry.

 

Hermione squealed in surprise as Harry magically removed their clothes.  She giggled, "I see we've been learning some new spells."

 

Harry grinned, "I've been wanting to use that spell for a while now.  I didn't mean to presume, but I can't wait any longer, Mione.  Please."

 

"I need you too, Harry."

 

Harry effortlessly lifted her by the waist and sheathed himself inside her, "Fuck!, she felt amazing," he thought.  Harry groaned and called out her name.  "Hermione.  You've no idea what you do to me."  Harry grabbed the back of her neck by her plaited hair and made her look into his eyes,  "Look at me, Mione.  You're mine!  Ron will never have you!"

 

Hermione tried to nod, but his grip was too tight.  "I need to hear you say it, Mione."

 

"I'll never belong to Ron," said Hermione.

 

"And?!"

 

Hermione rolled her eyes and responded, "Don't push your luck."

 

"You're _My one, My only_ constant love, in short.......Mione"

 

Hermione winced, "You know I hate nicknames and if you keep calling me Mione, Ron's going to start copying you."  

 

"He might call you Mione, but to him, it'll only mean a shortened version of your name.  You'll know the difference when I call you Mione," replied Harry as he trailed a path of kisses along her neck.

 

Hermione shivered as he said Mione.  She stopped moving and slowly lifted herself up until she was almost free from Harry.  "So you've given me a nickname with a significant meaning."  Harry tried to bring her back onto him, but she prevented it.  "You don't honestly believe I belong to you, do you, Mini Prongs?"

 

Harry lifted an eyebrow at this.  Hermione squished her nose and shook her head, "No, I don't think 'mini-prongs' works either."  She slid down Harry's length at an excruciatingly slow pace and he hissed from her tortuous treatment.  She remained motionless knowing it was driving him mad.  "I know what I should call you to remind you of this moment.  Considering it's close to Christmas, how 'bout My Lil fruitcake,.......hmmm?"

 

Harry was at a loss for words as he looked at Hermione with amusement wondering if he should mention that he'd prefer nicknames without the words mini or Lil, but then he found himself laughing wholeheartedly which caused Hermione to join in.

 

"Circe, she loved hearing him laugh," she mused.

 

As Harry caught his breath, he managed to get his words out, "Gods, Hermione,  you're terrible at pet names."

 

"I don't see what's wrong with fruitcake.  I think it's perfect," grinned Hermione.

 

"Mione, you can call me whatever you want as long as we keep this up."

 

"Speaking of keeping things up."

 

"Oh Fuck, Hermione.  You're going to be the end of me if you don't stop what you're doing."

 

Hermione grinned mischievously, "How does that feel, my lil fruitcake?"

 

He groaned in pleasure.

 

Harry felt incredible as she moved over him slowly.  They didn't have a lot of time, but she wanted to make Harry beg, and she took great satisfaction in making him lose control.  She found herself slowly climbing towards a precipice.

 

"Mione, Please."

 

She tortured him for a while until he growled in frustration.  He took control by flipping her so she was beneath him.  "You've teased me long enough, luv.  I think it only fair, I be on top now, don't you?"

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8 - Future Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love kudos and comments. (They motivate my updates.) :)

Harry snuggled Hermione afterwards and was in no hurry to get dressed. He figured they had a good half hour before Ron woke up, and all he wanted to do was hold her close. Harry amused himself by twirling a strand of her hair enjoying its soft silkiness as it slid through his fingers, "How did you figure out my intention, Hermione?"

 

Hermione wasn't sure she was ready to tell anyone about her dream. "Let's just say I'm clever and leave it at that, hmmm?" Hermione felt Harry nod his head before he replied in agreement, "You're clever and brilliant and I absolutely adore you, Hermione Jean Granger."

 

"I adore you too, Harry," she said as she wrapped her arms around him and burrowed into his warmth breathing in his scent. "I know you may not want to hear this, but we really do need to have a serious conversation."

 

Harry sighed, "Yeah, I guessed as much."

 

"I say we find our clothes and get dressed. We need to set down some ground rules, so this doesn't happen again," said Hermione.

 

"Us sleeping together or me going after Ron like a crazed lunatic."

 

"Both."

 

"Fine," pouted Harry.

 

Hermione was relieved to find Harry hadn't permanently vanished their clothes and undergarments as she observed them strewn about the campsite. Once they were dressed, they found a cozy spot and sat down together on a tree that had fallen over.

 

Hermione spoke first, "I think it best to get straight to the point. Our connection, our link is permanent, and if you haven't figured it out yet, it's centered around Ron."  She paused, "I'm letting you know, so it's absolutely clear to the both of us, Ron and I will never be together. I.......or I should say, **we,** unintentionally initiated Old Magick the night we slept together.  I sacrificed Ron while your intention ensured he'll never want me once he finds out about us.  It was this sacrifice and strong intent which bound us; however, we're not exclusive to each other.  We're not soul-bonded in matrimony, so there should be very little effects if we want to be with someone else.  We can still move on with our lives to find love, maybe start a family.  Those options aren't closed to us.

 

Harry draped his arm over her shoulders and squeezed Hermione gently before hesitantly asking, "Hermione, we fit together nicely.  You're my best friend, and we both love each other.  Do you ever wonder......Have you ever considered what it would be like if we.....you know......stayed together?  I don't need a bond to tell me we're right for each other."

 

Hermione leaned her head on Harry's shoulder, "What about Ginny?  I know you love her, Harry, and if we weren't in the middle of this war, you two would have ended up together."

 

Harry sighed heavily, "We'll never know what could have been.  So much has happened, and it seems a lifetime has passed since Ginny and I were together."  Harry turned his head to kiss Hermione's forehead and he tugged on strand of her hair.  "Is this your way of gently turning me down, Hermione?"

 

Hermione reached for his hand and held it, while gently squeezing it, "If I believed I was enough for you Harry, I would consider myself the luckiest woman alive.  I know you inside and out, Harry, and I know what your heart wants.  You're going to make a great husband and a wonderful father."

 

"Don't you want a family, Hermione?"

 

"Yes, I wouldn't mind a husband and maybe a couple of children, but you know me, Harry.  I need more.  You don't honestly believe I'd be happy as a housewife.  _When_ we win this war, I want to make changes, help better the lives of those who don't have a voice.  You, on the other hand, will want a wife who'll give you her undivided attention, not to mention a house full of rugrats.  I seriously doubt you'd be happy with me. --  I'm going to be a career-minded woman fighting for justice.  Where would that leave you, huhh......househusband?" chuckled Hermione.  "I can see it now, printed across The Daily prophet. Circe, Harry, imagine the controversy, **_Harry Potter, stay-at-home dad!_ ,**" teased Hermione.

 

"I don't know, Hermione.  If you were my wife and the mother of my children, I'd be content being a stay-at-home dad.  I think I'd be brilliant at it," mused Harry, "but if that's not what you want, we could change the headlines to, **_Harry Potter -- Granger's Kept Man!"_**

 

Hermione laughed, then singsonged  "And thiss is whyyyy your nickname is _Fruitcake!"_

 

Harry snorted, "Don't you think fruitcake's a bit silly?"

 

"Exactly my point!  I'm glad to hear your finally seeing it my way.   **All** nicknames are silly, which is why they annoy me."

 

"I like Mione," pouted Harry.  "OH SHIT!" exclaimed Harry.

 

"Language, Harry!" replied Hermione as she looked around wondering if Ron had awoken and caught them snuggling.

 

"Harry looked a bit scared and ...... was that embarrassment?" she wondered.

 

"I uhm.....I mean we didn't....." stuttered Harry.

 

Hermione was perplexed, "What are you trying to say?"

 

"Hermione.  I'm a complete idiot.  I didn't.....We didn't perform a contraception charm when we've been together," panic setting in.  "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking clearly."

 

Hermione started laughing.  She laughed so hard she had to hold her sides and tears were gathering in her eyes.  "OH Harry!  Do you honestly believe, I'd rely on you to perform a contraception charm?  She tried to get her laughing under control, as she took in Harry's dour face.  

 

Harry's face was bright red, "I don't know if I should feel relieved or insulted," he said as he tried to keep a straight face, but failed when the corners of his mouth twitched.

 

Hermione shook her head and was greatly amused, "Harry, it's like I said earlier.  I know you.  You're the kind of man to take charge and be the first to rush into situations.  What makes you think you wouldn't be like that in bed, huhhh?" giggled Hermione.  Hermione could see Harry was slightly embarrassed at hearing this, so she stopped teasing him and tried to put on a serious face.  "Before we went into hiding, I had Madame Pomfrey give me a potion to prevent pregnancy.  She told me it was good for a year."

 

Harry wondered when he would stop being surprised at how prepared she was.  He smirked and quipped teasingly, "What........thought you'd seduce Ron during our exciting adventure on the run?"

 

Hermione shoulder bumped Harry, "No, you prat."  She paused, debating whether she should answer Harry truthfully.  "Harry?......You are aware of what'll happen to me, if I'm ever caught."

 

Harry's face paled and his stomach turned as he realized what she was saying.  "What kind of friend was he that she had to prepare for such an atrocity?" he thought.  "I've put your life in danger by being your friend.  It's all my fault." said Harry

 

"No! Harry.  It's not your fault, it's Riddle's fault!  It's Pureblood society's fault!  Don't you know?.......being your friend has made me stronger!  It's because of you, I'm prepared and ready for this Blood-awful war.  Without you, I'd probably be dead or imprisoned alongside all the the other so called mudbloods right now."

 

"Don't call yourself that!  You're not...."

 

Hermione cut him off, "I know that!  It's just a word.  It means nothing to me.  But you, You, Harry Potter, mean everything to me, and I feel incredibly fortunate you chose _me_ to be your friend, to be your first -- to be your ... lack of a better word, family.  I wouldn't have it any other way."

 

"You know, you never answered my question," probed Harry, "about being together."

 

Hermione turned so she could hold his face gently in her hands, "Harry, we don't know what's going to happen, or how long this war's going to last, and to be honest, I don't think we should be making future plans right now.  You know I love you, Harry Potter.  No matter what, we will always be in each other's life not because we're linked, but you hold a piece of my heart and your my only family, now until death due us part."

 

"Not till death due us part, Hermione........ **Always.** "  Harry leaned in to gently kiss Hermione's lips before she responded with a nod, " **Always**."

 

They remained silent as they held each other and waited for the sun to rise.  Afterwards Hermione said softly, "Now that we're aware of what sets off our bond, we should have no problems moving forward.  I suggest we keep this among us for now.  Ron won't understand, and he won't react well when he finds out.  We aren't ready to handle his insecurities while on the run, agreed?"

 

"For the most part I agree.  I promise not to say anything, but I won't be able to stop myself if he forces my hand, Hermione.  Something changed inside me when we linked, and having Ron near you, sets me off."

 

"Okay, I understand, but now that you know where I stand with him, you shouldn't have any issues.  I'm hoping the link will settle down and you won't be forced to turn into some overbearing git, because to be honest I'd hate to be the one to end ' _The Chosen One_ ," joked Hermione.

 

Harry shrugged, "Never thought I'd get so jealous.  Truthfully, it was a bit frightening."

 

Hermione laughed, "I bet it was.  Let's hope we don't have to worry about my future suitors, huh?"

 

"No worries there, luv.  You've been with The Chosen One.  I doubt you'll find anyone else who can measure up," grinned Harry.

 

Hermione smacked Harry in the back of his head, "OW Hermione!  Do you have to keep doing that?" he scowled as he rubbed the pain out.

 

"If you keep acting like an arse, I do.  You've gotten way too smug since we've hooked up," said Hermione exasperation resonating in her voice.

 

She attempted to stand up, but Harry wrapped his arms around her waist, "I can't help being cheeky.  You're incredibly sexy when you're all riled up," chuckled Harry as he began tickling her.

 

Hermione laughed as she pushed Harry off and struggled away from him, but Harry chased her back into the tent where she finally pulled out her wand and threatened to cause him bodily harm if he didn't stop what he was doing.

 

"Oi, I'm trying to sleep here!" bellowed Ron groggily.

 

"Sorry mate.  Anyways, it's about time to get up," responded Harry.  "I think we've been here long enough.  We need to move on."

 

"Ughhhh, just ten more minutes." grumbled Ron as he covered himself with a blanket.

 

Harry and Hermione looked at each other and smiled mischievously before they threw themselves on top of Ron's form.

 

"Ooooof, Geroff!  Bloody Hell!  You're both acting like a couple of children.  What the Hell was I thinking!" grouched Ron.  "To think I wanted to come back for this," muttered Ron as he tried to wrestle them off him.

 

 


End file.
